The Incredibles Fight Crime Like the Avengers
by liamdude5
Summary: Violet, Dash, & Jack Jack are now grown up. Some of them are married, some have kids, and they all still fight crime. But, a supervillain comes in that could change everything. Can the Parr family save the day? Rated PG for action and profanity/mild suggestive refrences.
1. Call Your Daughter On Mother's Day

Everyone would agree that one of the most important days of the year is Mother's Day. Everybody wants to show their mother how much they love them.

On Mother's Day, people pull out all the stops. You take your mother to brunch, you take her to a great movie so she can wear a great big hat, and you spend your last dime on her, just so she knows she's number one.

But, when you're a kid, you don't have the luxury of being able to afford brunch or movies.

The thing every kid can afford, however, is giving their mother breakfast in bed.

This is the situation Sawyer, 16, and Sarah, 10, find themselves in.

They'd give their mother the world if they could, and Sawyer used some money he saved to get his mother a semi-nice gift, but Sarah's age meant the best she could do was working with Sawyer to make breakfast in bed.

They'd been planning this meal for a week: chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, toast, and juice.

Sawyer read a pancake recipe to be sure he had all the ingredients and knew how to do all the required steps, while also showing Sarah how to make toast and simple scrambled eggs.

And then, Mother's Day arrived. Sawyer woke up at 6:30, then went over to Sarah's room to wake her up. Their mother didn't want an alarm clock in her room yet.

As Sawyer suspected, Sarah was still asleep. He walked over to her bedside and got on his knees, ready to wake her up.

"Sarah," Sawyer whispered, "Wake up."

This didn't work. Sarah still slept.

"Sarah," Sawyer continued, "This was your idea. I'm not doing this by myself."

Sarah still slept. Sawyer knew Sarah wasn't used to waking up this early, the two of them usually waking up at 7:00, but he didn't expect her to be this resistant.

"Sarah," Sawyer whispered.

Sarah still slept.

"Sarah," Sawyer whispered.

Sarah still slept.

"Sarah," Sawyer whispered, shaking Sarah so she'd wake up.

Sarah no longer still slept. She stirred awake, still groggy and only somewhat aware of the figure in front of her.

"Zzzzzrqns," Sarah groaned, "What's going on?"

"It's Sawyer," Sawyer stated, "We need to get everything ready."

As soon as Sawyer said that, Sarah remembered what day it was and what they needed to do.

"What time is it," Sarah questioned.

"6:30," Sawyer answered, "Mom will be up in an hour."

"I'm gonna need apple juice," Sarah whined, rubbing her eyes.

"Got ya covered," Sawyer reassured, handing Sarah a juice box he'd gotten before he went to Sarah's room and left resting on the floor.

Sawyer knew Sarah would need apple juice. It was her coffee. It gave her energy and made her perky when she woke up early.

"Better," Sawyer questioned, watching Sarah gulp down the apple juice.

"Yeah," Sarah answered, "Just lemme get dressed, I'll be downstairs in a minute."

"You got it," Sawyer replied.

Sawyer then got up from the ground and started walking towards the door.

"Remember," Sawyer reminded, "A minute. I'm timing you."

Sawyer then left the room, letting Sarah get ready.

Sawyer then went over to the kitchen, turning on the lights and raiding the fridge to get all of the ingredients he needed to make the pancakes. Just as he went to preheat the oven, Sarah came into the kitchen, fresh as a daisy.

"Hey," Sawyer greeted, "Just about a minute. You ready now?"

"Yup," Sarah cheered, "I'm ready. Let's make this breakfast and make it great."

"Alright," Sawyer stated, "Just like we planned. I'll make the chocolate chip pancakes, you take care of the rest."

"Actually," Sarah countered, "Before you get started on that, I have something to add to the recipe."

"What are you talking about," Sawyer questioned.

Sarah waltzed over to the pantry and grabbed something from the bottom shelf.

"Instead of chocolate chips," Sarah stated, "I thought you could mix this in with the pancakes."

Sarah gave the object to Sawyer. It appeared to be a jar with layers of colorful bits of...something.

"What is that," Sawyer questioned.

"It's a jar I filled with little bits of sweet stuff I've found around this week," Sarah answered.

This revelation did not make Sawyer very happy.

"Sarah..." Sawyer groaned.

"I've seen bakeries do it," Sarah explained, "Looked like a good idea."

Sawyer knew Sarah's heart was in the right place, and it was certainly an interesting idea. But, it'd never been tried before and they'd been planning to make chocolate chip pancakes. So, Sawyer wanted to steer Sarah back towards chocolate chips.

"Let me get this straight," Sawyer explained, "Kids all across America are waking up to surprise their Mothers today exactly the way we are, making sure to follow the recipe. But, unlike them, you'd rather toss some random crap in a bowl and hope for the best?"

"Yup," Sarah agreed.

Sawyer now knew Sarah couldn't be persuaded to change her mind. So, he decided to change his strategy: letting Sarah take the blame.

"OK," Sawyer conceded, "Tell you what, I'll make everything else, you make the pancakes and you can take all the credit for your jarring idea."

"Really," Sarah gasped, "You think I can make the pancakes?"

"What," Sawyer questioned, "You stare evil in the face all the time with a grin, but you can't follow a fifteen step recipe?"

"It's not the recipe," Sarah countered, "Do you think I can work the oven?"

Sawyer knew Sarah had never actually worked an oven before. But, she's seen their Mother do it thousands of time. So, it surely couldn't have been that hard for her to work it.

"The oven is just like a toaster," Sawyer reassured, "Just bigger and with a shorter safety manual."

Pretty soon, Sarah had successfully made a batch of kinda burnt pancakes and Sawyer had made everything else needed for the meal. At this point, all they had to do was wait outside their parents' door with a tray of food for them to wake up.

"Can we go in now," Sarah whispered.

"She's not up yet," Sawyer responded, "Give her a minute."

"You gonna time her too," Sarah questioned.

"I was joking about that," Sawyer quietly snapped back.

After six more minutes of waiting, they heard stirring and murmuring from inside the room.

"She's up," Sawyer whispered, "Let's go."

Keeping one hand on the tray, while Sarah held the tray with both hands, Sawyer opened the bedroom door before putting his other hand back onto the tray. The two then entered the bedroom of their parents, Violet Parr and Tony Rydinger.

"Happy mother's day," Sawyer and Sarah cheerily yelled.

"Augh," Violet and Tony stuttered.

Clearly, they were just as ready to wake up as Sarah was earlier that morning, only hearing loud screaming and seeing two blurry figures that somewhat resembled their children.

"Sawyer," Violet stuttered, "Sarah?"

"Oh, Mom," Sawyer stuttered, "I can see your brassiere."

Violet then remembered she had slept in her underwear, and quickly covered herself in blanket. On the plus side, the embarrassment made Violet become more aware. Like, she now clearly saw her children resting a tray of food on her bed, at her feet.

"What," Violet stuttered, "Kids, is that..."

"We made you a special Mother's Day breakfast in bed," Sawyer explained.

"With an extra helping of love," Sarah added on.

"Oh," Violet breathed out, "Sawyer. Sarah. That is so sweet."

As sweet as it was, Violet suspected that Tony might have told them or at least influenced them to do it. It wouldn't have lessened the sweetness of the act, but then he could share Violet's gratitude.

"Did you tell them to do this," Violet asked Tony.

"Nope," Tony countered, "I have not heard about this before. This is all them."

Violet then turned to her children, motioned them closer with her hands, and then gave them a great big hug, an action Sawyer and Sarah gladly returned.

"Thank you," Violet thanked.

"You're welcome," Sawyer replied.

"Anything for you," Sarah added.

Once the hug was broken, Violet brought the tray closer so she could start eating her breakfast. This was when she noticed the pancakes on her tray looking different than any she'd ever seen.

"Wow," Violet gasped, "These pancakes look very...colorful."

"Those are all mine," Sarah explained, "Made them myself. I replaced the chocolate chips with little bits of sweet treats I've been collecting."

"Wow," Violet gasped, "That is very creative, Sarah."

"Thanks," Sarah thanked.

"Sawyer," Violet glared, "You let Sarah use the stove?"

"I just thought," Sawyer stuttered, "With her powers and crime fighting, an oven wouldn't be a big deal."

Even though Sarah had super powers, even though Sarah would often fight crime with Violet, she was still protective of her daughter, even though Sarah had proven herself to be more skilled than many other girls her age. Sawyer expected it was because she was currently the youngest of the Parr family, and that Violet would be less protective of her once time went on. Then, it'd be Tony's turn to be protective of her.

"You're lucky she didn't burn herself," Violet stated.

"Ok," Sarah pressed on, "Sawyer almost gets in trouble, but gets right out of it, as usual, done. Now, come on. Try the pancakes."

This was where Violet got to try and delay the inevitable: eating these unappetizing sounding pancakes that she must enjoy because her daughter made them. She'd tried this before, and knew one or two delay attempts was all she could try without Sarah getting suspicious.

"You know I can't," Violet countered, "Not without..."

"Cool Whip," Sarah finished, pulling out a plastic bag full of Cool Whip she kept in her pocket.

"Yes," Violet replied, "Thank you."

"Let me spread it for you," Sarah offered.

Sarah picked up a knife from the tray, placed it into her plastic bag, and spread it on the pancakes. Violet had tried to stall, and it didn't work. She now had to try these experimental pancakes.

"That's good," Violet stated.

Sarah now stopped spreading the Cool Whip and placed the knife on the tray. Violet then picked up the knife and a fork and began cutting the pancake. As Sarah, Sawyer, and Tony watched on, Violet picked up the first piece of pancake with her fork and put it in her mouth.

It...wasn't terrible. It's only real problem was just how sweet it was. Violet could imagine Sarah definitely enjoying it, since she loved all things sweet. But, no matter how sweet it was, Violet had to grin and praise her daughter's creation.

"Mmm," Violet falsely praised, "Now that's good."

"Yeah," Sarah questioned.

"Really," Sawyer questioned.

"Yup," Violet answered, "It's pretty OK."

"Oh," Sarah cheered, "I knew you'd like them. And now, I get to watch you enjoy all of them."

Violet continued to grin and eat her daughter's pancakes. She would need a major sugar detox tomorrow.

"You know, Sarah," Tony stated, "You might have to make me these pancakes for Father's Day."

"Dont mooch off of Mom's special breakfast, Dad," Sarah lectured.

"At least Tony wants to suffer along with me," Violet thought to herself.

After about nine minutes of pancake eating and a few moments of family conversation, a special phone on a nightstand next to the bed. This phone contained the special symbol of the Incredible family. When this phone rang, it meant Violet and Sarah were being called to don their superhero personas and save the day from evil.

"Ugh," Violet groaned, "Now? Great timing, guys."

Violet just wasn't happy the day that had to be saved was Mother's Day.

Violet moved the tray of breakfast onto Tony's side of the bed and answered the phone. Nobody else in the room could hear exactly what the voice on the phone was saying exactly, but they recognized the voice as Helen Parr and knew the basic reason she was calling.

"Mom," Violet answered, "Do we have to do this right now? My kids just made me..."

Violet's expression suddenly went from annoyed to genuinely concerned. It seemed as if whatever was going on was serious.

"Oh," Violet gasped, "That does sound bad."

Violet's face then went from showing concern to acceptance.

"Yeah," Violet gave in, "We'll be right over."

Then, Violet looked concerned again.

"Of course we'll still see you and Dad tonight," Violet reassured.

Then, back to acceptance.

"Alright," Violet finished, "We'll be there soon. Bye."

Before she hung up the phone, though, Violet had one more thing to say.

"Happy Mother's Day," Violet quickly stated, "Love you."

As Violet hung up the phone and looked back at her family, she could see them trying to hide the disappointment on their faces.

Except for Sarah. She was clearly excited.

"You have to go out," Tony questioned, even though he knew the answer.

"Yeah," Violet answered.

"On Mother's Day," Sawyer questioned, "Really? Don't supervillains have mothers to call or something?"

"Shut up," Sarah cheered, "Now me and Mom get to go fight bad guys."

Even though he always understood that Violet was a superhero and had to go save people as often as she could, Sawyer was still a little upset when his mother had to leave during "family time". Sarah always assumed Sawyer's dissatisfaction was actually about Sawyer's lack of superpowers. He couldn't go fight crime, so he didn't like that Sarah got to. Maybe Sawyer was upset about this at first, but, now, he was more upset about his mother being gone.

But, he still tried his hardest to hide it all.

"Don't worry about it," Tony reassured.

"Yeah, Mom," Sawyer added on, "It's fine. You gotta do this, so go do it."

"I'll go put your breakfast in the fridge," Tony explained, "Get ready to visit your parents this afternoon, and pull your gifts out of their hiding spot before you and Sarah get back."

All Violet could do at the moment was smile at her husband.

"How did I end up with a rock like yourself," Violet cooed.

"Are you referring to my steady mindset or my steady body," Tony questioned.

"Why can't it be both," Violet questioned.

Violet then realized this flirtation could wait. She had a day to save.

"So, Sarah," Violet questioned, moving so her feet touched the floor, but she still sat in bed, "You ready to suit up and..."

Violet looked over to where Sarah was previously standing, and saw she was no longer there. Violet then looked over to the closet and saw Sarah staring at the back closet wall, one of Tony's shirts draping her forehead.

"The wall won't turn without you, Mom," Sarah complained, "Please come turn it."

Violet grinned and walked into the closet, right next to her daughter. She then moved one of her shirts to reveal a secret hand scanner on the back closet wall. Violet placed her open hand over the scanner, allowing the wall to rotate open by 90°, revealing a secret room. As soon as the rotation stopped, Violet and Sarah walked into the secret room and Violet pushed the wall closed. Once the wall closed, fluorescent lights came on, revealing two Incredible super suits. One was big and one was small.

Violet and Sarah slipped into their super suits and put on their masks. With their full ensembles on, Violet pushed her hand onto the secret room's back wall, which then made the back wall rise up, opening a secret passageway to the garage, where Violet's car awaited them.

Violet and Sarah hopped into the car, opened up the garage, and started driving towards the distress in Metropolis. But, not too long after getting on the road, Violet pressed a button on her car's radio that transformed the car into the Incredibile 3.0.

Truly, it was now time to stop crime.


	2. The Ant Man Vs the Law

Violet began driving slower as she approached the downtown area and started seeing the effects of whatever evil was wreaking havoc.

Chunks taken out of buildings, cars flung all over the place, clothes and homeless people all over the place. What was happening?

"Looks crazy, Mommy," Sarah observed.

"Yeah," Violet replied, "It does, doesn't it?"

"I'm so excited," Sarah growled.

"Just remember," Violet stated, "We aren't trying to get ourselves killed. We just want to keep people safe."

"I know," Sarah responded, "I won't throw myself into danger unless it'll keep someone else safe."

Suddenly, Violet felt the car shake and slightly rise. Violet looked around, but saw nothing on any side that could cause the disturbance.

Then, suddenly, the car began rising into the air at a rapid pace. It only took Violet a second to unbuckle herself and a confused Sarah, grab Sarah, and jump out of the car onto the ground, making sure to pull off a superhero landing.

She looked back, and the two of them saw a giant, fifty foot tall ant had emerged from the ground right underneath the car.

"Cool," Sarah grinned.

Violet and Sarah were so engrossed by the giant ant that they failed to notice the Incredibile 3.0 fall towards the ground until a certain somebody caught it.

"Hey," a gruff voice called out, "I give you a nice car and this is how you treat it?"

Violet and Sarah turned to see, holding up the car...

🎶Pow! Pow! Pow! (Mr Incredible's Theme) Instrumental - Michael Giacchino🎶

Mr Incredible then put the Incredibile 3.0 down nicely next to the curb, perfectly parallel parked.

"There," Mr Incredible stated, "Now that's the kind of respect this car deserves."

"Grandpa," Sarah cheered, running to Mr Incredible.

"Hey, Super Sarah," Mr Incredible greeted, picking up Sarah.

"We gonna go kick bad guy butt now," Sarah questioned, "Kick 'em 'till they puke?"

"You know we are," Mr Incredible answered.

"Yyyaaaaaayyyyyy," Sarah cheered.

🎶Song Fades Out🎶

"Hey, Dad," Violet greeted, having walked up to Mr Incredible.

"Hey, Violet," Mr Incredible greeted, handing Sarah to Violet, "Happy Mother's Day."

"Thanks," Violet thanked, putting Sarah onto the ground, "So, that was a..."

"Giant ant, yes," Mr Incredible answered, "And we don't know the source yet."

"Well," Violet thought out loud, "They're giant ants. It shouldn't be too hard to find a place they all go to or come from. Where's everyone else?"

"Mom, Dash, and Spencer are fighting some ants," Mr Incredible answered, "We don't know where Jack-Jack is, though."

In the 10th grade, Dash happened to meet a beautiful, funny, adventurous girl named Bianca. Not too long after they met, they both knew it was love. They got married shortly after graduation, had a child they named Spencer, and were destined to live happily together forever.

The only problem was that Dash had neglected to tell her that he had superpowers.

She found out when Spencer was a baby and started exhibiting signs of superhuman strength. After she saw that, Dash knew he had no choice but to tell Bianca the truth. Turns out she didn't care that he had superpowers, but not telling her about it until now was a bit of a deal breaker.

Four days later, their marriage was over.

Bianca had tried to get full custody, but the Parr family all chipped in to get Dash the best lawyer they could. In the end, he was the one who got full custody, with Bianca only being allowed monthly visits. She was upset, but also relieved after seeing how much of a nightmare raising a child with powers could be.

She used to visit her son whenever she could. But, when Spencer turned three, she'd met someone else and started her own family. Then, when Spencer was eight, the visits had stopped altogether.

At first, Dash was afraid of being a single father, of not living up to the standards set by his parents. But, with the help of his large family, he's been able to raise Spencer to become a hero.

Suddenly, a few blocks away, a giant ant got loudly knocked back into a building.

"I'm guessing that's them over there," Violet questioned.

"Assuming there isn't anybody else who'd be willing to fight giant ants," Mr Incredible replied.

"Then let's go help them," Sarah stated, running towards the ant fight, "Say hello to my little fists!"

"My girl is enthusiastic," Violet bragged, "But, she's also probably going to get herself killed in the next four years."

Violet and Mr Incredible ran after Sarah, towards the battle.

A piece of a crumbling building then fell onto the Incredibile 3.0, crushing it. Fortunately, Mr Incredible didn't notice this.

When the gang of three got to where the ant was knocked back, they didn't see anything at first. But, after turning around, they saw a giant ant had started following them and was ready to attack. But, before it could, it suddenly tripped and started falling towards the three supers. Luckily, before they were crushed, Mr Incredible was able to punch it and send it flying back a few feet.

"Oh, hand cramp," Mr Incredible groaned, holding his hurt wrist.

"Honey," a feminine voice cried out, "Are you trying to break your hand?"

The three supers looked over to see what had tripped the ant was none other than...

🎶Here Comes Elastigirl (Elastigirl's Theme) Instrumental - Michael Giacchino🎶

Elastigirl proceeded to transform back into her normal shape and walk towards the three supers.

"You can't be doing these wreckless exertions of strength anymore," Elastigirl scolded, "Even when you were young, those weren't good for you."

"I'm sorry," Mr Incredible apologized, "I had to stop the ant from crushing my family, and we didn't have time to dive out of the way."

Elastigirl was still mad about the wreckless move, but knew to put it aside to focus on the ants.

🎶Song Fades Out🎶

"Hi, Mom," Violet greeted, "Happy Mother's Day."

"Happy Mother's Day to yourself," Elastigirl greeted, "Thanks again for coming today."

"Well," Violet admitted, "I'd be a horrible person if I didn't come out, wouldn't I?"

"Well, that's a bit of an exaggeration," Elastigirl thought out loud, "Isn't i..."

"Hi, Grandma," Sarah interrupted.

"Hey sweetie," Elastigirl greeted, "You ready for some ac..."

Elastigirl was interrupted when Sarah suddenly disappeared from right in front of her. Violet, Mr Incredible, and Elastigirl looked back down the street to see Dash holding Sarah.

"Sorry, Mom," Dash apologized, "She was so cute, I couldn't keep away from her for another minute."

"Thanks, Uncle Dash," Sarah thanked.

"Hey, Dash," Violet greeeted.

"Hey, Violet," Dash greeted, zooming over to put Sarah at Violet's feet, "Happy Mother's Day."

"Thanks," Violet thanked.

"Dash," Elastigirl questioned, "What about the ants?"

"Spencer's got 'em," Dash answered.

Just as Dash said that, the other supers saw two ants running down a road at the crossroad behind him. Dash and Sarah turned around at the noise of the ants and saw Spencer was chasing them away.

"And don't come back unless you want some more," Spencer yelled.

Spencer then turned down the street and saw our growing group of heroes and walked over to them.

"Hey," Spencer called out, "Did you guys see that? I totally made those ants my bitch."

Spencer may have been able to stop bad guys and save people like a hero, but he didn't have the usual hero etiquitte.

Heroes were brave, tough, and could be ill tempered, three qualities Spencer possessed. But, heroes were also loyal, well intentioned, and selfless, three qualities Spencer did not possess.

If his family needed help during a fight while Spencer was doing literally anything else, he would finish what he was doing before helping. Spencer would do hero work not because it was the right thing to do, but because he loved the praise lavished on him when he did hero work.

Also, Spencer was a bit of a thug. Most superheroes aren't thugs.

"Spencer," Dash scolded, "What did we talk about?"

"Sorry," Spencer apologized, "Made them my bitches."

Spencer was also working on grammar.

"Not that," Dash countered, "The difference between being a hero and being a jerk hero?"

"How was I being a jerk hero," Spencer questioned, "Those ants were terrorizing the city, so they deserved what they got. And I can't exactly be smug to them. They're ants."

"Did you have to chase them down the street after you already defeated them," Dash questioned.

"No," Spencer sighed, "But..."

Spencer was interrupted by a sudden rumbling coming from several city blocks away.

"Can you two please discuss this later," Elastigirl exclaimed, "Where's Jack-Jack?"

"Did someone call for a wild animal," a deep, booming voice questioned.

🎶Jack-Jack Attack (Jack-Jack's Theme)🎶*

Jack-Jack suddenly emerged from the shadows and jumped from the roof of a building onto a street light, in his animalistic appearance.

Unfortunately, the impact of the landing made the street light start to shake. But, as it fell from its bearing, Jack-Jack simply rode it like a surfboard to the ground, landing right in front of Elastigirl.

🎶Song Fades Out🎶

"And Mom," Jack-Jack groaned, turning back into his human form, "I thought we agreed my name is just Jack now."

"Honey," Elastigirl explained, "You're an adult now, and you can do what you want, but I will never stop calling you Jack-Jack."

"That's absolutely rediculous," Jack-Jack groaned, "Every other decision I make is entirely my own, but my name i..."

"Jack-Jack," Mr Incredible interrupted, "You can't win. Just let it go."

Normally, Jack-Jack would've ignored his Father and kept arguing. But, since they were facing a giant ant situation AND it was Mother's Day, he decided it was simply best to let it go.

"Fine," Jack-Jack conceded, "Consider my backing down a Mother's Day gift."

"Cool," Sarah cheered, "Now, can we go fight giant ants now?"

Then, a gang of three giant ants started to walk down the street, towards our heroes.

"I'd say now's as good a time as any," Violet stated, her family getting into battle position.

"Wait," Sarah questioned, "What's Grandpa doing?"

Everyone looked over and saw Mr Incredible had climbed onto the side of a building.

"Bob," Elastigirl yelled.

"Keep them busy," Mr Incredible yelled.

Unfortunately, it was too late to argue, since the ants were now right in front of our heroes on the ground. Before any of the other heroes were able to do anything, Sarah had an idea.

"Hey, antie," Sarah yelled, getting the ant in front's attention.

Suddenly, Sarah emitted a bright light from her body, blinding the ant in front and putting a stop to the two ants behind it, since they couldn't move around.

This managed to put the ant in the back right in front of Mr Incredible. This allowed Mr Incredible to leap onto the ant's side, knocking it onto its side and sending it hurtling into the building next to it, knocking that ant out.

"Whoa," Sarah gasped, turning off her bright light, "Awesome hit, Grandpa!"

"Yeah," Jack-Jack thought out loud, "Maybe Dad's got the right idea."

Jack-Jack then turned into his monster form and started to climb the building next to him.

"I may just run up a building if he actually takes down an ant," Dash thought out loud.

Now that the ant in front could see, it decided that it wanted to strike down the girl that blinded it. So, it raised it's front leg and launched it towards Sarah. Luckily, Sarah saw this and was able to duck out of the way. She lunged towards a dark building, hugged it, and sucked all of the light off of her body, turning herself pitch black. This managed to camouflage herself from the ant.

Just to make sure the ant wouldn't find Sarah, Violet threw a few energy projections at the ant's face. This redirected the ant's attention towards Violet. This time, the ant decided to be more direct and threw its face at Violet.

Then, before Violet could even cover herself in a force field, Spencer jumped in front of her and grabbed the ant by the pincers on its face.

"You aren't touching my Aunt, ant," Spencer growled.

The two were then pressing against each other, and neither was relenting.

Meanwhile, Jack-Jack was climbing horizontally until he reached the building at the end of the block.

"Alright," Jack-Jack loudly questioned, "Any more ants looking to cause terror today? Because, if there are, you've got answer to me."

Suddenly, as if to answer Jack-Jack's question, a fourth ant appeared on the top corner of the building at the end of the block.

"Well," Jack-Jack greeted, "Hello there."

Jack-Jack then lunged at the ant's face, sending the ant plunging to the ground on its back, with Jack-Jack still on the ant's face.

After the impact, the ant still appeared conscious. So, Jack-Jack punched it in the face, knocking it out.

Meanwhile, Spencer was still dueling with the ant in front.

The ant behind that ant was getting impatient, though, and simply climbed around the ant in front of it. This made the supers in front if it back up.

Luckily, Mr Incredible was up and running behind the ant. He then grabbed the ant's back left leg and held on. This appeared to trip up the ant right next to a street light.

The super family caught on to what Mr Incredible was trying to do. Elastigirl grabbed the ant's front right leg and stretched out so her lower half wrapped around the ant's front left leg.

The ant was still able to balance itself on its middle legs, though, so it could stand as long as it didn't move. Violet fixed this by throwing some energy projections at the ant's middle left leg. This allowed the ant to fall to the ground.

Mr Incredible and Elastigirl were holding the ant down, but its struggles showed that the ant wouldn't stay down for long. They needed somebody who could trap the ant with the street light, and only Spencer could do it with Mr Incredible keeping the ant down.

The only problem was that Spencer was still occupied with his own giant ant.

"Spencer," Violet called out, "We need your help!"

"I'm a bit busy right now," Spencer yelled back.

Suddenly, Dash had an idea.

"Spencer," Dash called out, "Duck!"

Spencer did as his Father said, allowing Dash to run full speed towards the ant, and then give it an air kick to the head. This knocked the ant off of its feet and onto its belly. It appeared to be unconscious.

"Thanks, Dad," Spencer stated, "Totally almost had him, though."

"Sure," Dash brushed off, "Yeah, sure you did."

"So," Spencer questioned, walking over to the captive ant, "What exactly do you guys need help with?"

Spencer then saw the street light next to the ant.

"Oh," Spencer realized, "OK. I see now."

Spencer ran over to the street light, grabbed its base, and started to pull. After a few seconds, it came loose. Spencer walked over until he was right next to the ant and jammed it into the ground.

"Hurry, Spencer," Elastigirl yelled, "We can't hold it much longer!"

Spencer jumped onto the side of the ant, then jumped to the top of the street light and dragged the top of the street light down to the ground on the other side of the ant. Finally, Spencer slammed the top of the street light into the ground, trapping the ant.

"OK," Spencer yelled, "Let go!"

Mr Incredible and Elastigirl let go of the ant and backed up, in case the ant managed to get up. Luckily, the street light seemed to hold it down.

"Yeah," Sarah cheered, "Down and out, ants!"

"See, Spencer," Dash taught, "This is an example of how you can deal with a threat without being a jerk..."

"I get it, Dad," Spencer groaned, "Thank you."

Suddenly, the first ant Mr Incredible took down was getting up and climbing up the building next to it.

"Oh, no you don't," Mr Incredible yelled.

Just before the ant could reach the top of the short building, Mr Incredible grabbed it by the abdomen and started to pull. This made the ant lose its grip on the building and fall to the ground.

"Just when you thought you could escape," Mr Incredible stated.

"Way to set a good example, Dad," Dash yelled.

"Ouch," Violet groaned.

"What is it," Sarah questioned.

"I think something just bit me," Violet groaned.

"Was it a giant ant," Sarah questioned.

"Do you see a giant bite mark on her," Spencer snapped back.

"Ouch," Elastigirl groaned, "I got bit too."

Elastigirl then looked at her foot and saw a small group of regular sized ants crawling all around her foot. She shook them off and then saw a larger group of ants on the floor, marching in a line.

The rest of the family also noticed the ants at this point and tried to see where they were coming from. After a few seconds, they saw the ants were all heading into the window of an old, unmarked building not too far down the road.

"That must be where the giant ants are coming from," Violet stated.

The family then started walking towards the building. Their planned entry would be the front door. An old building likely would leave the front door unlocked. Even if it wasn't, there were still three supers with them who could punch the door off its hinges.

Right before the group made it to the door, though, a green light began emitting from the window and a rumbling is heard from the back of the building. The family assumes another giant ant has just been made.

When everyone actually gets to the door, Violet grabs the door handle and pulls. It's unlocked and opens right up.

The family quietly walk into the building and see the whole thing is just one large, three story room with two levels of catwalks along the walls, plus one horizontally down the middle of the room, and a giant hole in the back wall that stretched from the floor to the ceiling.

Also along the walls were many ants, crawling all over the place. The once neat line had become many mosh pits of ants.

On the top, middle catwalk, facing away from the group, was a well-built man dressed like a homeless person. Right next to him was a glowing barrel, that could only be radioactive waste.

"Take it easy, boys," the man said in a deep, booming voice, "There's not going to be enough here for all of you. You have to take your turn."

"So," Mr Incredible whispered, "What's the plan?"

"Well," Elastigirl thought out loud, "It seems like whatever we do, it would need to be a sneak attack."

"Maybe," Dash suggested, "You could stretch up to the top catwalk right behind him and..."

"Oww," the man yelled, turning around to face our heroes, "Did one of you just throw a rock at me?"

"That was me," Sarah stated, "I did that."

"Sarah," Violet scolded.

"But I sneak attacked him," Sarah countered, "Like you said."

"That's not how a sneak attack works," Spencer snapped.

"Wait a minute," the man stuttered, "The red? The giant i on the chest? You're Mr Incredible!"

"Um," Spencer stated, "We're here too."

"Yes," the man stated, "Of course there are others here. I'm just saying, Mr Incredible is easily the most iconic of you."

"Enough about us," Mr Incredible brushed off, "Or me. Who exactly are you?"

"I don't want to say," the man brushed off, "I know for a fact you'd butcher it in your english tongue. So, you can call me the Ant Man!"

"And why do you call yourself that," Sarah questioned, "Is it the ants?"

"No," Spencer snapped, "It's because he loves Antarctica."

"OK," Jack-Jack questioned, "So, we now know you like ants and made them your stage name. So, mind if I ask why?"

"Why," the Ant Man questioned, "Why, you ask? You really want to know why?"

"Yeah," Jack-Jack stated, "That's why I asked."

"Well, let me tell you why," the Ant Man began, "Have you ever looked at ants closely? Studied them? Because I have. And they are fascinating. Engrossing. Brilliant. Possibly even more brilliant than us humans. They build better cities than us. They farm better crops than us. They wage better wars than us. They teach better than us. They even work together better than us. The only problem is, nobody seems to want to listen to minuscule insects. But, what if I forced them to listen? Then, we wouldn't be facing train wrecks, hostage situations, or the fools in Washington. Our nation, and possibly even our world, would become a perfect ut..."

"I'm sorry," Jack-Jack interrupted, "Don't mean to interrupt, but I can't ignore this any more. What exactly are you wearing?"

"What do you mean, what am I wearing," the Ant Man questioned.

"It's just," Jack-Jack explained, "Most of the villains we fight have slick, cool super suits."

"Yeah," Dash added on, "It kinda looks like you're wearing a garbage bag."

"Wha," the Ant Man stuttered, "This is not a garbage bag. It's a collection of sackcloth I've sewn together into clothes."

"No," Sarah countered, "You're wearing a garbage bag."

"Thanks, Sarah," Jack-Jack thanked.

"Why does it even matter what I'm wearing," the Ant Man questioned, "Garbage bag or no garbage bag?"

"It's just," Jack-Jack explained, "Supervillains tend to be more threatening when they're wearing a cool super suit. Even a classy business suit can give someone a threatening appearance. Based on your wardrobe, I'm not really feeling threatened by you right now."

"Oh," the Ant Man questioned, "Is that all? I'm just not threatening enough for you? Well, let me fix that."

The Ant Man then grabbed two ants with great precision and dropped them into the radioactive waste. A bright, green glow then emerged from the barrel, blinding the large family.

Then, once the glowing ceased, two ants as big as a regular human emerged from the barrel and jumped off of the catwalk, facing the family. By the time they reached the ground, the ants had grown to the same massive size as every other mutant ant.

"Am I threatening now," the Ant Man asked, jumping onto the head of one of the ants.

"Yeah," Sarah cheered, "That's awesome."

"Well," the Ant Man jeered, "I'm not here to be 'awesome'. I'm here to oversee your demise."

"You do know we just took down three or four giant ants, right," Spencer questioned, "We're supposed to be defeated by just two now?"

"I can only fit two in this building at a time," the Ant Man countered, "Besides, those ants weren't under my direct, expert tutelage."

"I still think we'll be able to beat you pretty easily," Spencer stated, matter of factly.

"Really," the Ant Man questioned, "I would love to see how."

"Alright," Spencer agreed, "Grandpa!"

"I got you," Mr Incredible yelled, knowing what Spencer had in mind.

Mr Incredible ran up to Spencer, picked him up, and tossed him into the air. This put Spencer above the ant without the Ant Man on its head. As Spencer fell, he stuck his elbow out. When he actually landed on the ant, Spencer managed to knock it to the ground.

"Oops," Spencer stated after getting to his feet.

"My ant will not fall so easily," the Ant Man yelled.

The Ant Man then proceeded to make several clicking sounds that seemed to make the ant angry.

But, the Incredibles had additional problems when Elastigirl looked at the vat of radioactive waste and saw ants climbing along the sides of it, trying to get inside.

"Bob," Elastigirl yelled, "Get the radioactive waste out of here, before any more ants climb in."

Just as Elastigirl said that, the giant ant placed its head right above Mr Incredible and started moving it down. Luckily, Mr Incredible was able to dodge the head.

Suddenly, Mr Incredible jumped onto the ant's head and climbed its body to the catwalk. He then picked up the vat of radioactive waste and jumped from the catwalk into the ground below. He then started running through the wall's big, gaping hole and ran away.

"Noooo," the Ant Man screamed.

The Ant Man then jumped off of his ant onto the catwalk and ran towards a wall. He then let a group of ants crawl onto his hand and blew on his hand so the ants would fly in Mr Incredible's direction.

Only a few seconds later, Mr Incredible stopped in his tracks and showed signs of great pain and struggle to not drop the radioactive waste.

"Argh," Mr Incredible groaned, "My neck! They're all..."

The family looked on in concern, but were still trying to fend off the angry, giant ant.

"Spencer," Jack-Jack yelled, "Slam the ant into the wall!"

"What," Spencer questioned.

"Just do it," Jack-Jack yelled, "I have an idea!"

Jack-Jack then proceeded to run over to Mr Incredible, changing into his beast form as he did.

"Where are they," Jack-Jack asked, once he reached Mr Incredible.

Jack-Jack then proceeded to scratch Mr Incredible's neck. Unfortunately, Jack-Jack's creature nails were rather sharp and this just put Mr Incredible in more pain.

Spencer decided to listen to his uncle and ran towards the wall, being careful not to touch any of the small ants. He saw a hole in the wall close to the ground, big enough for him to fit his foot into. He stepped into the hole and launched himself from the wall towards the standing giant ant, with his fist extended.

Once he collided with the ant, it flew into the wall on the opposite side of the building.

As soon as the giant ant hit that wall, the vibration caused every small ant on the walls to fall to the ground and onto the catwalk.

"Now what," Violet questioned.

"I think I know," Dash stated.

Suddenly, he vanished for a split second, then reappeared in the same spot.

"What'd you just do," Violet questioned.

"Ouch," the Ant Man flinched, "Something bit me."

The Ant Man looked down and saw that swarms of ants were crawling down his pants.

"My friends," the Ant Man yelled, "Why have you forsaken me?"

The Ant Man proceeded to jump around, trying to get them out of his pants, until he tripped and fell right off the catwalk. He landed on a giant ant's head, but ended up sliding off, stopping right in front of Spencer, who proceeded to rest his foot on the Ant Man's chest.

"Just go ahead and rest right there," Spencer stated, "We'll take good care of you."

Then, Jack Jack ran back to the group.

"OK," Jack Jack stated, "The good news is I got all the ants off Dad. The bad news is his neck will never be the same."

Jack Jack then turned his head to see the villain had been defeated.

"You put the ants in his pants," Jack Jack questioned.

"Totally put the ants in his pants," Dash answered.

"Yeah," Jack Jack complimented, "Nice going, bro."

Everything else about this adventure proceeded as normal. The police arrived, the criminal was taken to jail, the ants were taken by an animal shelter, and it was all thanks to our heroes.

"Well," Violet mused, "That's certainly an interesting way to start a holiday."

"Can't argue with that," Spencer agreed.

"But, it's not like everything has to stop just because of this Ant Man," Elastigirl stated, "Let's just all go home, get ready, and get together at our agreed upon time."

"Alright," Sarah cheered.

"Works for me, Mom," Violet stated, "Sounds like a plan."

"Dash, Jack-Jack," Mr Incredible questioned, turning towards his sons, "That work for yo..."

But, Dash and Jack-Jack were already gone.

"I'm sure they would've said yes, if they'd bothered to stick around," Mr Incredible reassured Elastigirl.

"I guess me and Sarah should get going too," Violet stated.

"Alright, Sweetie," Elastigirl stated, "I'll see you later. And, happy Mother's Day, again."

"Thank you," Violet thanked, giving her Mother a quick hug, "Happy Mother's Day to you too."

And, after the quick hug, Violet and Sarah went one way, while Mr Incredible and Elastigirl went another way.

"Alright," Violet thought out loud, "Where did Dad put the car?"

*Jack-Jack Attack (Jack-Jack's Theme) Lyrics

It's a Jack-Jack attack!

Jack-Jack attack!

You can expect a smack,

You won't be hittin' back,

'Cause this is a Jack-Jack attack!

(Instrumental Interlude)

Jack-Jack attack!

Jack-Jack attack!

You can expect a smack,

You won't be hittin' back,

'Cause this is a Jack-Jack attack!


End file.
